Lovana:the lost planet
by Anony mouse101
Summary: Jim Hawkins comes home from his fourth and final year of the Interstellar Academy to find a strange girl living at the Benbow inn. The girl refuses to tell anyone anything about her past, preferring to stay silent and help around the inn. Soon danger follows this strange girl's appearance, and Jim is whisked away on a new adventure. (Contains JimxOC) rated T for pirate death.
1. Chapter 1

Lovana: the lost planet ch 1

Chapter 1: Mrs. Hawkins's discovery

It was a dark night at the Montressor spaceport, the sun wasn't to come up again for a few more hours. A small ship sailed stealthily into one of the disused warehouses, all beings on the ship keeping their eyes peeled for anyone who might spot them.

As soon as the engines died and the doors of the warehouse were closed, the crew was set to work unloading their cargo. An alien stood off to the side on the dock work, he was humanoid in shape but with a bird beak instead of a mouth and feathers instead of hair. The captain of the crew advanced towards this being, noting with satisfaction that the bird-man's feathers rose in agitation.

"I trust you acquired the requested cargo?" The bird-man asked, his voice masking his anxiety.

"Depends if ya acquired the sum we agreed on." The captain retorted, one tentacled hand resting on his laser pistol. The bird-man retrieved a large purse from his pocket and handed it to the captain, who jangled the coins inside before putting them in his own pocket. A satisfied smile crept onto the captain's face as he signaled two of his crew to retrieve the special cargo. They returned a moment later with an unconscious girl being dragged between them.

"She is unharmed, correct?" Asked the bird-man, using a talon like hand to tilt the girl's head back so he could scan for any bruises or cuts.

"Yeah, only drugged 'er so she'd stop tryin' ta get away. Slippery devil." The captain said.

"Very good, my employer thanks you for your services." The bird-man nodded his head. The captain was about to speak when the girl's eyes flew open. She jerked her arms free of the unsuspecting crewmen and made a break for the door.

"STOP 'ER!" Shouted the captain. The closest crew members leapt after her, accidentally crashing into each other as they did so. The girl dodged another crewman only to get her long hair caught by yet another one.

"Gotcha poppet." He said as he pulled her backwards by her hair. The girl went in the direction the crewman pulled her and used the momentum to kick him between the legs. The man let out a cry of pain and released the girl.

She made it to the door and burst through it into the allies beyond. Running through the maze of streets, the girl got herself and her would be captors lost. The heavy footsteps of her perusers faded as her feet, and fear, took her farther and farther away. Once she was sure she was safe, at least for the moment, she stopped and surveyed her surroundings. There was a ferry close by, the driver calling for last minute passengers. The girl hurried over and offered the alien her few coins, which he took without even batting an eye. The girl moved to the front of the ferry, hiding behind a group of sleeping spacers heading home. She breathed a sigh of relief when the ferry began to move away from port. The angry shouts of her captors fading into the night.

She settled down onto a crate the best she could and watched the night turn to day then slowly to twilight before they reached the surface of a planet. She disembarked the ferry and wandered the shops, tormented by the smells of food she was unable to buy, the only few coins she had owned had been spent on the ferry. The pirates had only given her enough food to stay alive because of her many escape attempts.

The sun had sunk behind the horizon and it was beginning to rain by the time she fell, mostly starved and exhausted into a partly sheltered area. She was too tired to move from where she had fallen, so she allowed sleep to take her.

Mrs. Hawkins waved goodbye to the last of her customers and closed the door, locking it for the night. Ben was clearing tables as he sang a song from his old spacer days.

"Thanks for all the help today, Ben. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she picked up a broom and started sweeping.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Hawkins." Ben smiled as he hefted a pail of trash up into his arms and proceeded to haul it out to the trash pile. Mrs. Hawkins continued sweeping and cleaning up, noting the sound of rain pattering against the windows. She smiled contentedly as the water tapped an unknown song out on the shutters. Memories flowed through her mind, mostly of reading stories to Jim on nights like this. With a content sigh, she finished sweeping and began putting away the broom.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" Ben suddenly called.

"What is it Ben?" Sarah asked, walking through the kitchen to the back door. The robot simply pointed to a mess of soggy cloth outside the doorstep. She was about to dismiss the whole thing when the mass of cloth sneezed.

"Oh my… Ben help me." Sarah said in surprise. Together, Ben and Sarah carried the shivering figure into the kitchen. Brushing away the long brown hair out of the person's face, Sarah realized the figure was a human girl.

"Get the doctor. Not Delbert, Dr. Hanks." Sarah specified. Ben hurried out, not even bothering with a raincoat. Sarah worked on warming up the poor girl. The girl cringed in her sleep when Sarah tried to wipe away the mud from her face.

"Sssh. Hold still, you're alright." Sarah whispered, just as she use to for Jim whenever he would come home with a cut or scraped knee when he was a child. The girl seemed to calm and Sarah finished wiping away the mud. The girl sleepily opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She startled a bit at seeing a stranger so close to her, she scrambled back until her back connected with the counter behind her.

"Hi, hey… it's ok. My name is Sarah Hawkins. You're at the Benbow inn on Montresor, Ben and I found you outside. Are you okay?" Sarah said gently. The girl tried standing up but quickly sat back down, holding her head with one hand and gripping her right ankle with the other. Sarah carefully moved closer to the girl and placed a hand on her forehead. She was very warm to the touch. The girl watched her warily as Sarah stood back up.

"You've got a fever, come on. Let's get you into dry clothes and then into bed." Sarah offered the girl a hand. The girl looked at Sarah's hand then her face, then back to her hand, then back to her face. Finally, she tentatively took hold of Sarah's hand. Sarah helped her up and allowed the slightly taller girl to lean against her as they made their way to the only available room, only pausing to grab a nightgown from Sarah's room.

"I know it's not much, but it's the only one not occupied. It may be a tad messy, but at least Jim keeps his room fairly nice." Sarah said as she opened the door to her son's room.

The girl didn't say a word as Sarah gave her the nightgown to change into. Sarah left the room to give the girl some privacy. The girl surveyed the room carefully, it was simple with few personal belongings. An old toy was slightly scorched and kept in a place of honor on the shelfs above the bed. It was a bit messy but gave the room a homey feel. After dubbing it safe, she changed as quickly as she could. Her head span whenever she moved too quickly. Her thoughts were foggy, and were becoming foggier by the moment.

"I think I can trust her," was the only clear thought she had. The girl opened the door to let Sarah back in when she was done. Sarah helped the girl to the bed and tucked her in, noting how thin she appeared. Just as she finished, Sarah heard the back door open.

"Hey Mrs. H! I brought the doctor." Ben called as he came to the back rooms.

"We're in Jim's room." Sarah called, the girl wincing at the loud noise. Ben lead the doctor in. The girl watched both new comers warily, only calming when Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's have a look." The doctor said, shining a light in the girl's eyes. He mumbled to himself as he did various checks and procedures.

"Say ah." He said, pulling out a tongue depressor. The girl opened her mouth without making the requested sound. The doctor checked her throat before exchanging the tongue depressor for a thermometer. After a few moments the doctor removed the thermometer and checked it.

"Mild fever, probably just a bad cold and stress. Malnourished too. Bed rest and a few good meals should help." The doctor said.

"Could you check her ankle?" Sarah asked. The doctor did so.

"Interesting." He murmured, "Mrs. Hawkins, may I speak with you for a moment?" The doctor and Sarah stepped out into the hall, leaving Ben to keep the girl company.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"I think you are dealing with an escaped slave. When I examined her leg there was chaffing from a shackle." The doctor explained.

"A slave? But slavery was made illegal years ago." Sarah said, biting her pinky nail in worry.

"That doesn't stop some, especially pirates. It wouldn't be a stretch of the mind to say she's half starved too," The doctor said, collecting his things, "as I said before, bed rest, a few hot meals, be sure she eats slowly. If she eats too much too quickly she'll just get worse. And no over exertion, her ankle is sprained so she shouldn't try to do much more than walk for a few days. Call me if she gets worse."

"I will, thank you, doctor." Sarah said, her mind lost in thought as she payed him for his services. Sarah re-entered the room to find the girl was listening intently, although sleepily, to Ben as he told her one of his stories.

"Jim was up on the cliff, then whoosh! He was off on his solar surfer. You should've been there, he rushed through obstacle after obstacle until he and the last guy were neck and neck. Just as the other guy was about to win, Jim swung in front and crossed the finish line! Winning the solar surfer competition for the second year in a row!" Ben said. The girl clapped in excitement, genuinely smiling at the robot.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ben asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"You seem familiar too…" Ben said, studying the girl.

"Come on Ben, we need to let her rest." Sarah said, opening the door for the robot.

"Sure thing." He said to Sarah, then turning to the girl, "You don't worry about a thing. Mrs. Hawkins and I'll take care of you." Ben said, patting the girl's hand. The girl smiled and nodded her thanks before settling in and quickly falling asleep.

"I wonder were she's from." Sarah said to herself. That thought as well as many other kept puzzling her all night.

The girl slept for nearly two days. She only awoke when Ben or Sarah woke her up to eat or use the restroom. Sarah would often come in and check on her. Most of the time she was sleeping peacefully, but other times she thrashed around, obviously having a nightmare, whimpering and groaning. Sarah did all she could to help the girl, putting a damp rag on her forehead, whispering lullabies, and the like. On the second day her fever broke. She was sleeping peacefully once again so Sarah decided to head to bed. Before she left the girl awoke enough to whisper a soft thank you.

"You're welcome." Sarah whispered back as she closed the door behind her. "At least now we know she can speak." Sarah thought as she walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovana: the lost planet ch 2

Chapter 2: surprise.

The next morning Sarah awoke to Ben chatting and thumping away in the kitchen. She quickly washed and dressed and went out to see the girl passing eggs to Ben.

"The best way to make eclipses is to keep the pan just hot enough." Ben said as he expertly fried the eggs. The girl looked over as she heard Sarah come in. She was wearing some of Jim's old clothes. The girl looked at her in worry but Sarah only smiled reassuringly at her.

"Morning Mrs. Hawkins!" Ben called over, "me and Girly were just making breakfast, your's is on the counter."

"Girly?" Sarah asked as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

"Yeah, it's the only name I could think to call her." Ben said. The girl shrugged and continued helping around the kitchen, getting ingredients for Ben when he asked, juicing purps, and cleaning dishes. Sarah noticed that the girl barely limped when she walked and even moved with an almost dancer like grace.

"You're looking better." Sarah commented. Girly nodded and smiled as she worked.

She was about to ask Girly where she was from when the first guests came downstairs. Sarah grabbed a notepad and hopped into hostess mode. She was so busy rushing back and forth from guest to guest that she almost didn't notice Girly helping her. She only noticed when she was reaching for a plate but was intercepted by Girly, who grabbed it instead. Sarah was about to protest when she saw Girly give it to the guest, a big smile on her face. The guest thanked her and tucked into his meal. She came back, looking at Sarah with a smile that said, "here, I'll help you." Sarah returned it with her own smile and together they worked the day away. By evening they were all exhausted but smiling. Girly helped with clean up before all three sat down to a late evening meal. By the end of the meal, Girly excused herself by miming being asleep then waving good night and went off to bed.

This became the norm for nearly two weeks. Girly would help in the inn in exchange for food and a place to sleep. The usual customers quickly got use to her helping and would compliment Sarah on her excellent new help. Even Ms Dunwoody liked her, and Ms Dunwoody didn't like anyone. Sarah herself found the extra help to be a blessing since it was the end of tourist season, and the Benbow's busiest time of year. Girly had a way to help everyone with everything. If someone had a question she would trade Sarah or Ben tasks so they could answer the question. In this way they figured a system that seemed to work.

After a particularly busy day, Sarah was about to go to bed when a knock came at the back door. Sarah looked through the peephole and then quickly yanked the door open.

"Jim!" She exclaimed, pulling her now 19 year old boy into a hug.

"Hi mom!" Jim chuckled, returning the embrace, he'd grown a good few inches taller than her by now too.

"Jimmy!" Ben called and ran over.

"Ben." Jim said as the two exchanged a brotherly hug.

"What are you doing home so soon?" Sarah asked as she lead her son into the kitchen.

"I caught the early ship and made it in record time." Jim explained.

He had been gone to the Interstellar Academy for his fourth and final year of study. Sarah had been at the graduation, along with the Doppler family, but Jim hadn't come home because of a few last minute short term job offers working as a crew member on a merchant ship. Now he was back, and tired.

"I'm so tired, we'll have to talk more in the morning." Jim said. Sarah nodded distractedly as Morph circled around her head, licking her chin and cheeks, so Jim headed to his room.

He smiled at the few pictures that were hung up in the hall. Most everything from his childhood had been destroyed in the fire caused by Silver and his band of cut-throat pirates.

Shaking off the memories, Jim entered his room and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a person in his bed, Jim could only stare. Her brown hair hung over her face, shielding most of it from view. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, suggesting deep sleep. Jim finally shook himself from his statue like state when the door swung shut behind him. The girl awoke and startled up right. She looked at Jim with wide fearful eyes before letting out a ear-splitting scream. Jim screamed back, too surprised to do anything else. Instantly Sarah, Ben, and Morph came barreling in through the door.

"What's wrong?!" Sarah asked/shouted. The girl scrambled out of the bed and hid behind Sarah and Ben. Jim only watched in confusion.

"Who is she? And why is she in my room?" Was all he could think to ask.

"Oh Jim, I forgot to mention Girly was staying in your room." Sarah said, then turning to the girl, "Girly, this is my son, Jim."

Girly looked out from behind Sarah at Jim. She blinked curiously at him before coming out of hiding. She shyly offered her hand as a way of greeting. Jim shook it and then turned his gaze to his mom, a million questions playing in his blue eyes.

"Come on. I think we should at least have some tea while we talk." Sarah said and ushered the lot into the kitchen. Ben made tea as they all settled around a table.

"So how did you happen to meet her?" Jim asked once the tea was served.

"I found her on the back step!" Ben said proudly.

"Yes, Ben found her a few weeks ago on the back step. She was soaked from the rain and covered in mud. We brought her in and had the doctor look her over. A few days later she ended up helping in the inn, and well… it's been that way ever since." Sarah explained. They talked a little longer before Jim turned to Girly.

"Where are you from… Girly, was it?" Jim asked Girly. She had been busy playing with Morph during the explanation. The little shapeshifter was mimicking her face and facial expressions. Now she looked up at Jim in surprise, and so did Morph. Jim waited patiently for a response, but all she did was nervously twist her hair around her fingers, Morph still copying her.

"She can't talk." Ben said for her.

"Could've fooled me with that scream, my ears are still ringing." Jim said. Girly looked down at her hands, an obvious sign of embarrassment and guilt, Morph turned back into his pink blob self and nuzzled her hand until Girly pet him. Sarah placed a consoling hand on Girly's shoulder before speaking to Jim.

"She'll speak in her own time." Sarah said even though curiosity burned in her about Girly's origins. Girly smiled gratefully, then stifled a yawn.

"Girly's right, it's late and we should get to sleep." Sarah said. Jim nodded in agreement as he too yawned.

"I'll clean up, you all get to bed." Ben said as he cleared the mugs of tea.

"Thanks Ben." Sarah said.

"So what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Jim asked as they entered the hall. Girly pointed at Jim then at his room, then she pointed to herself and Sarah and pointed to Sarah's room. Sarah didn't quite grasp the gestures, so Girly grabbed a few extra blankets and placed them on the floor at the foot of Sarah's bed.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a better spot for you than the floor." Sarah said. But Girly was already asleep on her makeshift bed.

"That was fast." Jim said.

"Mmhm. You know, when the doctor looked her over he thought she might be an escaped slave. But I think the poor dear was kidnapped or something." Sarah said.

"How'd you figure that?" Jim asked.

"Her hands are soft, I once met a freed slave and their hands were rough. Of course your and my hands are rough too, but that's what you get from being hard workers. She knows her way around a kitchen but was quite clumsy making some of the dishes," Sarah said, "so I think she may be the daughter of a rich merchant or something. You know how they only do something on their own if they think it's useful to learn or fun."

"Oh, that makes sense. I've got one more question." Jim said, "why do you call her Girly?"

"Ben came up with it. I guess it's better than just calling her girl." Sarah said.

"I should've known." Jim smiled, then he gave his mom a hug, "good night."

"Good night Jim." Sarah returned the hug before they headed off to bed.

Girly awoke in the middle of the night, her heart racing and sweat drenched her face. She looked around the room and relaxed. No invaders, just Sarah asleep in her bed. Girly stood up and walked to the bathroom. She splashed a little water on her face then looked in the mirror. Her sea green eyes looked back at her. Her mom had always said her eyes looked like the great seas of their home world. She missed that: the green seas, the grand buildings, the giant trees, her mother, especially her mother. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She needed to get back home, she'd been gone for too long.

"Here is nice, but home is home. Maybe I should tell them." She thought to herself, "but I don't want to put them in danger."

"Girly?" A voice came from the door. She turned and Jim was there. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to hide her embarrassment. She quickly exited the bathroom. Jim touched her shoulder as she walked past.

"Are you alright?" He asked, true concern shown in his eyes. She nodded and smiled in attempted reassurance. She could tell he didn't buy it.

"Ok, good night then." He said, then closed the bathroom door. Girly returned to her bed and laid there for hours, wanting sleep to come, but it was long in coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovana: the lost planet ch 3

Thank you Farming 101 For being my first reviewer. I love reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you and My Demonic Heart and Soul for being my fitsy story followers for this story :) anyhow on to the chapter.

Chapter 3: Lenin

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Sarah and Girly waited tables while Ben and Jim worked in the kitchen. The whole morning Jim thought about what he had overheard Girly whisper to herself last night.

"Maybe I should tell them, but I don't want to put them in danger."

He kept wondering what she meant, and what exactly was the danger she could put them in. She seemed harmless, and his mom and Ben seemed to trust her, but there was something about her that just screamed she was hiding something. Last night had confirmed his suspicions and dug up new questions. The customers and his thoughts kept Jim so busy he barely noticed the time fly by. By three the customers had slowed to barely a trickle.

"Jim, Girly. You two take the rest of afternoon off. Ben and I can hold down the fort. We're closing early because Delbert reserved us for the quadruplet's birthday tonight." Sarah said, ushering them out of the inn.

"If you're sure mom." Jim said, grabbing his old solar surfer and headed outside to work on it. Girly didn't know what to do, so she just wandered around the building. She ended up sitting on a hill a ways away from where Jim worked on his surfer. She was beginning to drift off into a day dream when she was startled awake.

"Hi." Said a small cat-like alien child. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Girly just blinked in surprise as the little child clambered up to sit on her lap.

"I'm Lillian. What's your name?" The child persisted. Girly remained silent, looking to the side awkwardly instead of answering the question.

"Lilly!" A second cat-human child appeared around the corner of the inn, this one had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm right here Ruth!" Lilly called. Girly silently laughed as Ruth joined Lilly on her lap.

"What's your name?" Ruth asked. Girly touched her throat but said nothing, looking up at the sky sadly.

"Do you have a name?" Lilly asked. Girly returned her gaze to the two children on her lap, she nodded and smiled.

"Can't you talk?" Ruth asked.

Girly was about to shrug her shoulders when Lilly said, "you had your voice stolen, didn't you?"

Girly smiled and laughed silently again. Lilly's eyes widened in excitement.

"You must be a princess looking for her true love. And if you don't find him in a certain amount of time, you'll turn to stardust!" Lilly said in shock.

"You read too many fairy tales." Ruth said, rolling her eyes.

"Do not." Lilly argued.

"Do too." Ruth shot back. Girly interrupted the argument by scooping up both girls in her arms as she stood up and spinning them around until she fell down. This caused the girls to giggle as they tried to stand up dizzily. Girly just smiled, stood up and span in the opposite direction to un-dizzy herself. She watched in amusement as the little ones stumbled down to where Jim was, along with another cat-like child and a dog-like child. Girly followed, helping them as they stumbled along.

"What's up with you two?" Jim chuckled as Lilly and Ruth fell down on top of him.

"The princess spinned us and now we're dizzy." Lilly laughed.

"Spinned isn't a word." The dog-boy said, looking up from his book of adventure stories.

"Whatever, Davie." Lilly giggled. Davie humphed at her and returned to his book.

"Princess?" Jim asked, looking over at Girly. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled mischievously.

"Lilly thinks she's a princess. Lilly says that she gave her voice to a space witch so she could come to find her true love." Ruth explained.

"Like the fairy tale?" Asked the red-headed cat child, her green eyes glinting in fascination.

"Yeah!" Lilly said happily.

"Then who's her true love?" Ruth asked.

"I think it's Jim." The red head giggled.

"Jacqueline!" Davie said in a disgusted tone.

"David." Jacqueline said back. Girly put a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter while Jim bit his lip to hold back his own laugh.

"Jim! You should kiss her!" Lilly said, standing up and jumping up and down in excitement. Girly looked at the ground nervously, while Jim cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Lilly you shouldn't tell people to kiss." David said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Who made you the boss of her?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jacqueline, Lillian, Ruth, David! Come on, who wants cake?" Ben called out the back door. All four children quickly ran up the path and into the inn. Girly smiled in amusement as Jim shook his head.

"Kids." He said as if that explained everything. Girly nodded in agreement. She sat down next to him and looked him in the eye.

"What?" Jim asked. She tapped her cheek.

"What, you want a kiss?" He joked. Girly laughed silently as she shook her head and pulled out a cloth from her sleeve. She wiped Jim's cheek then showed him the grease smudge.

"Oh, thanks." He said, blushing slightly. Girly nodded, fiddling with a tool.

"You know… last night, you talked in your sleep and you said something about putting someone in danger. What did you mean by that?" Jim asked, keeping her in his peripheral vision as he casually worked on his surfer. She'd stopped fiddling with the tool and was staring at him. She looked down at the ground then at the sky. Jim sat back and looked at her fully. She looked back at him. She looked as if she was about to speak before Ben shouted, "Hey Girly! Jim! Do you two want a slice?"

"We'll be there in a second!" Jim shouted back, then he said to Girly, "what is it? Why won't you speak?"

Girly looked at Jim, biting her lip in thought. There was something about him, she felt it, something that told her she could trust him. But she could be wrong. She took a deep breath but at the last moment stopped. She stood up and headed up to the Inn. Jim took a moment before he hurried after her.

"Is someone after you? Pirates?" Jim asked. Girly shuddered at the word, so Jim took that as a yes.

"I have just two more questions." Jim said. Girly slowed and faced him.

"One, what's your name? And two, was one of the pirates," she shivered again, "a cyborg?" Jim asked. Girly shook her head and walked a few more steps before pausing again.

"Sky." She whispered after a few moments.

"Sky, that's your name?" Jim asked. She nodded as they had reached the backdoor, which had been left open to invite a cool breeze into the inn. There was a knock at the inn's front door. Sky paused as a semi-familiar voice drifted to where they stood.

"Pardon my intrusion ma'am, but I'm looking for someone. Have you by chance seen a young lady with long brown hair and a strange mark on her right shoulder?" The voice said. Sky peaked around the corner before ducking back behind the wall. It was the bird-man.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked. She slid back farther, fear evident in her eyes. Jim looked back at the bird-man then back at Sky. She was gripping an old fashioned key fastened on a chain around her neck. Her grip was so tight that her knuckles where white.

"Stay here." Jim said. He strolled causally into the inn and stopped next to his mom.

"I'm back mom, oh… who's this?" He asked with an air of casualness.

"I am Lenin. Have you, my good sir, happened to meet a young lady with long brown hair and a peculiar mark on her right shoulder?" Lenin repeated his question.

"I'm afraid not. You might want to try the other inn at the other side of town." Jim said, "just out of curiosity, why are you looking for her?"

"She is of importance to my employer. A liar and a thief, she has stolen something of great value from him." Lenin stated.

"Then why not send the police to look for her if she's a thief?" Jim questioned. Lenin stammered but didn't reply.

"I wish you luck finding her. Good night sir." Jim said then closed the door.

"Jim?" Sarah said in surprise. Sky came inside as soon as the door had closed, staying out of view of the doorways and windows.

"I'll explain later," Jim said, "just act natural." Sarah listened to her son and then the evening was underway once more. The quadruplets greatly enjoyed their birthday party. They had so much fun that they fell asleep from it.

"I must say, this is just what they needed after being cooped up in the house with their nanny all week." Amelia said, lifting a sleeping Jacqueline off the floor and onto her lap. Lilly was asleep on Jim's lap, Ruth was leaning against David, who was asleep on Delbert's lap.

"I quite agree, but with you gone on that voyage and my lecture two planets over it couldn't be helped." Delbert said as he shifted his son a little.

"Too true. Oh, hello. How long have you been there?" Amelia asked, just having noticed Sky.

"This is Girly." Sarah introduced.

"Actually her name's Sky." Jim said.

"She told you that?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Does she not speak often?" Delbert asked.

"No, she prefers not to talk. This is the first time I've heard her real name." Sarah explained.

"Oh, interesting. I've heard of people who won't say anything unless they believe it needs to be said. Something to do with thinking words carrying more weight than we think they do." Delbert mentioned. The small talk went on until late in the night.

"We'd better be getting home. It was wonderful spending time with you Sarah. Thank you so much for this." Amelia said as she stood up, Jacqueline in her arms. Delbert picked up David, Sky picked up Ruth and Jim carried Lilly to the Doppler family coach. Delilah barked happily as they acknowledged her. After settling the quadruplets in the back, Delbert and Amelia got in the front and waved as they drove off.

"Oh Jim. I found a book that might interest you. Come by the house sometime and I'll give it too you." Delbert called before they were out of hearing range. Jim waved to let the doctor know he'd heard. Once the clean up was taken care of, and someone had accidentally stepped on Morph (the silly creature had been disguised as a discarded streamer), they headed to the kitchen to discuss what had happened earlier.

"Lenin was one of the people who kidnapped Sky, or at least arranged for her kidnapping." Jim explained to Sarah while Sky nodded in affirmation.

"But why did they kidnap you in the first place?" Sarah asked. Sky shook her head.

"She's trying to protect us." Jim said, "she thinks if they found out then we'd be in danger." Sky nodded again. Sarah looked like she was about to demand to know what was going on but a pleading look from Sky's pale green eyes changed her mind.

"But… uh… *sigh* I understand." Sarah nodded. Sky smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Sarah replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovana: the lost planet ch 4

Merry Christmas! Here's a new chapter for you :)

Chapter 4: old stories

Jim awoke early the next day and went to the Doppler home. Delbert opened the door when he knocked.

"Ah Jim, come right in." He invited as Jacqueline appeared in the entryway.

"Jim's here!" She called excitedly and attached herself to Jim's leg.

"Hey, Jacky." Jim said as he pulled her off his leg and up into a hug. She giggled as he set her back down. Next came Lilly, then David and finally Ruth and Amelia. Each got a hug, except Amelia who simply shook hands.

"Its good to see you, Jim, but I'm afraid you'll have to cut this visit short. We're off to Montresor spaceport for some much needed shopping." Amelia said as she ushered the children together.

"Sounds like an adventure." Jim joked.

"It certainly will be. Here's the book, I found this other one last night. This first one is similar to your old story book about Treasure planet, I thought you might like it, and this one has interesting markings, identical to the map and the markings we found in Ben's old home." Delbert said as he handed both to Jim. Jim thanked him for the books, said goodbye to the kids and Amelia, and headed back to the Benbow Inn.

He returned to find Sky up early as well, cleaning the dining area. No one else was awake yet so Jim decided to look at the books Delbert had given him. He opened the first, an old leather bound book, to see nothing but a strange circular sort of alphabet. He set that aside and pulled up the second one. It appeared to be a simple children's book, as Delbert had said, very similar to Jim's old one. The only difference was this book seemed thicker. Opening the book he passed the section on Treasure Planet and allowed the book to pick up where it ended.

"Not many things are more enchanting than the sight of a world at peace, and none was more lovely than the gleaming world of Aurum." It showed a planet that was lush and green, with two asteroid rings creating an x across it. "The people of Aurum were by far the most learned planet in the galaxy. The pacifistic people were great artisans, inventors, philosophers, and alchemists. Many beings would seek them for their unique inventions." An image showed of a group of people working on many different projects while finely dressed aliens sought to by the treasures. "They would only part with their creations if the being who sought to buy them showed a deep connection to the work." It showed an artist refusing to sell a sculpture to one person then selling it to a child. "Through Aurum, many inventions were created to benefit mankind. It was thought that Aurum would last forever. Until the day Captain Henry Morgan sought to claim the planet for his own. The terror of the galaxy, Morgan conquered Aurum in the time of a single day. The peaceful Aurumians falling to their will as easily as a blade of grass bends to the wind." An image of a pirate and pirate ship appeared and the crew quickly swung down from the bow of the boat. They easily rounded up the people of Aurum. The leader facing Morgan, apparently trying to negotiate peace. Morgan pulled out a laser pistol and the scene cut after the sound of the pistol firing to Morgan sitting on a throne. "Neighboring planets rushed to Aurum's aid but they were too late. Morgan had made examples of the Aurumians and slaughtered each one. Aurum's peace was shattered and the planet withered away under Morgan's rule. Eventually Morgan and his crew left the dying world in search of new victims. Eventually the world was forgotten and lost. Never to be seen again." It showed the pirate ship leaving behind a desolate world. Jim shook his head, grateful he'd never heard this story growing up, it was very disturbing and not as good as the story of Treasure Planet. Jim's thoughts were interrupted by Sky suddenly dropping her broom and running from the room.

"Morning Sky!" Ben said as she ran past him, he looked to Jim when she didn't respond, "what's the matter with her?"

"I have no idea, I was just listening to this story and then she just bolted." Jim said.

"Strange." Ben said and set to work. Jim helped, and soon Sarah came out of her room.

"Has anyone seen Sky this morning?" She asked.

"I did, but now I have no idea where she ran off too." Ben answered.

Jim thought to himself, "why would she run off like that? Did it have anything to do with her secret? Or did it have nothing to do with it?"

Sky didn't come back. In the end Sarah sent Jim to look for her at the end of the day. He searched the rooms, and outside the inn. All he found was a rat nibbling a purp, which he quickly shooed away. He was about to go back inside when a pebble plunked down from the roof and lightly hit him on the head. Jim quickly clambered up onto the roof. At the top he found Sky. She leaned against the chimney, her back to him, but he could see her shoulders trembling and he heard her sniffing. He quietly walked over and sat next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She startled a bit then relaxed when she turned to see who it was. Her eyes were puffy from tears and she hiccuped a bit. She wiped away some tears and looked up at the sky.

"What's up?" Jim asked. Sky's only response was to draw her legs up and hold them close to her. Jim sat quietly next to her, looking up at the sky.

"You know, I use to come up here a lot when I was younger." Jim said, breaking the silence. Sky looked at him briefly, so he continued.

"My dad left us when I was about ten. He wasn't really around much before that, but still... That sort of thing tends to mess a kid up. I became rebellious, ditched school more often than not and basically stopped caring. A few years back I was on this roof when something changed my life for the better..." He continued on to tell her the story of his adventure to Treasure Planet. By the end of the story, Sky was looking at him with great interest and awe.

"So I have a question. Why don't you speak more often? I get you have a secret you need to protect but you could talk about anything else besides your secret." Jim asked. Sky mumbled something, twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Too shy." She said, a blush creeping up her face.

"No kidding." Jim laughed. Sky laughed too, not her usual silent laugh, but a real laugh. Sky wiped away a tear before pulling out a locket from beneath her shirt. The key from before clinked against it as she clicked it open to show an old drawing of four people. One was obviously Sky, the other lady had to be Sky's mother, the man next to her may have been Sky's father, and the boy standing next to him must have been Sky's brother.

"Is that your family?" Jim asked. Sky nodded, closing the locket and holding it close to her, the key clicking against it again.

"Where are they?" Jim asked.

"Home." Sky whispered.

"Where is home?" Jim asked. Sky was silent and looked back at the sky again, "Sky," she looked at him, "I want to help you get home, so does Ben and my mom. But we can't help you unless you tell us more. You don't have to tell us your secret, just enough so we can help you." Jim said, gently taking hold of her hand. Sky only shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she stood to leave. She slipped on a loose shingle and nearly fell off the roof. Jim quickly caught her and pulled her back to safety. As he pulled her back up, her shirt's sleeve caught on a loose nail and tore. It was a small but enough for him to see the mark on her shoulder. Sky quickly covered it and then continued her way off the roof. Jim stood there, lost in thought. Her mark was identical to ones he had seen before, ones he had seen on a map, a deserted planet, and now a book. Things were beginning to connect. As Jim thought a few drops of rain dropped onto his face, returning him to action. He got off the roof and headed inside, unaware of the eyes following their movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovana: the lost planet ch 5

Here's to you guys who make me want to keep this story going! :) You are all amazing! And here is an extra long chapter delayed because of writers block :p not to mention college just started up again. Wahoo! Ok enough of my ramblings, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 5: ready, set, go

Sky walked into the kitchen only to be swallowed in a hug from Sarah.

"I was so worried. I'm so glad you're alright." She said as she nearly choked Sky in a hug. Sarah released Sky and looked her over, gasping at the rip in her shirt. Sky dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Thank goodness you came back when you did" Sarah said calmly, then angrily, "Lenin showed up again a while ago. He's still looking for you." Sky's eyes widened in surprise and fright. Jim came in right then, startling both Sarah and Sky.

"Where were you two?" Sarah asked.

"The roof." Jim said, shaking rain from his hair.

"Lenin came back a few minutes ago. I sent him on his way but he said if he found out we had been helping Sky, we'd 'have a most disagreeable experience.' He has some nerve." Sarah said, fuming. Sky placed a clenched fist to her forehead as she thought. This was not good, not good at all. Jim placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"We won't let that happen." Jim said firmly. Sky nodded in appreciation, though secretly she was already planning to leave as soon as possible.

Later that night Jim was studying the books Dr. Doppler had given him. He had just found a symbol similar to the one on Sky's arm when he heard a door open and close almost inaudibly. Jim carefully opened his own door to see Sky slip down the hall. He followed after her, catching her before she exited the backdoor.

"Sky?" He called softly, not wanting to awake a sleeping Ben, who was actually suppose to be guarding the door. Sky looked down at the ground, then back up at Jim. Her gaze burning with determination.

"Where would you go?" He asked. "Anywhere where I won't bring harm to you or your mother." Sky thought internally. She looked down, trying to fight tears, and a blush. Jim placed his hands on her shoulders, as though reading her thoughts.

"We can help you if you let us. If you leave now, you might as well put a sign around your neck saying 'here I am Lenin, take me.'" He gently scolded. Sky opened her mouth to protest but Jim suddenly pulled her to the side.

She let out a barely audible startled squeak. Jim put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. After a moment he let go of her, leaning forward until he could see out the window. There it was again, shadows moving around outside.

"Ben. Wake up." Jim awoke the robot.

"Wha?" Ben asked groggily.

"Go wake my mom. Tell her purps." Jim whispered the warning. Instantly Ben was up and running. Jim took Sky's hand and pulled her along behind him as he headed for the emergency exit. As they reached the door, a window was smashed open.

Sky pulled her arm from Jim's grip, when he looked back at her, she pointed down the hall where Ben had gone.

"Don't worry, she's been planning for this sort of thing." Jim said as he opened a secret passage. The back door was blown in as Jim and Sky entered the passage.

"There she goes!" One pirate called, catching sight of Sky slipping behind the cabinet. It closed with a resounding thunk and heavy click of a lock. They began to search around for the unlocking mechanism when a laser struck a pirate in the back, and he fell to the ground.

"I don't believe you gentlemen rented a room. I'll have to ask you to leave." Sarah said, leveling a laser rifle at them. Ben stood next to her, two laser pistols in his hands. The pirates fired off a few shots, while others worked to pry open the secret door. Sarah and Ben fired back, ducking behind the walls for cover. Sirens could suddenly be heard screeching in the distance.

"Retreat!" The apparent leader of the group called. Like rats caught in the light, the pirates fled out the way they'd come, a few were grazed by laser bullets on their way out.

Jim and Sky had exited the emergency exit and ended up arriving at the Doppler residence. The family was still out, apparently they had been delayed during their excursion.

"We should be safe here." Jim said as he locked the door. Sky nodded her head, breathing heavily. A sudden knock came from the door, startling both Jim and Sky.

"Jim?" Sarah called through the door, "Jim, open up."

Relieved, Jim opened the door only to see Lenin standing there instead of his mother. Behind Lenin where a couple of burly looking pirates, both holding laser pistols directed at Jim and Sky.

"Thank you." Lenin said in Sarah's voice. He entered as did the armed pirates, keeping their guns aimed at the teens.

"You know, after all this trouble, I sincerely hope you're worth the effort." Lenin said in his normal voice, "restrain them."

One of the pirates grabbed Sky, the other grabbed Jim, roughly tying their hands behind their backs.

"Try anythin' an' I'll make sure ya regret it, poppet." The one tying Sky whispered, giving her bindings an extra tight jerk and caused her to wince in pain. Sky recognized him as the pirate she'd kicked back at the docks. As soon as the pirates had them secured, Lenin walked out of the house. Jim and Sky were forced to follow at gun point. Outside was a large carriage which Jim and Sky were shoved roughly inside. Lenin got in with them, and the two pirates took the front. Soon they were jostling along at a fast clip.

"Where are you taking us?" Jim asked cooly.

"You will soon see." Was Lenin's reply. The bird-man kept his gaze focused outside of the window, one taloned hand tapping impatiently on his knee. Jim looked to Sky. She looked as though she was about to be sick. She was trembling, her eyes locked on Lenin in fear. They rode in silence for a few minutes. Jim kept working his wrists, searching for any weak spot in the knot. The pirate who had tied him wasn't very good with knots apparently, as Jim managed to work it free. He held the loose ends in his fist, to make it appear that he was still tied.

"Stop that squirming." Snapped Lenin, his beak clicking in annoyance, "I have it on good authority that these buccaneers know their knots."

"On who's authority?" Jim asked.

"My employer. Now be quiet." Lenin commanded.

"Who's your employer?" Jim pressed.

"A man of great vision. If you talk again I will have those brutes cut out your tongue." Lenin threatened, rubbing his temples with his talon-like fingers. That did it for Sky, she fainted, falling right on to Jim's lap.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Lenin said sarcastically, pinching the place a human would to pinch the bridge of their nose. Jim wanted to check if she was alright but he couldn't reveal that he was free, not yet. He felt a hand tug on his sleeve. Glancing down he saw Sky was also free, she had simply pretended to faint. A wink from the rope told Jim that Morph was here and ready to help. The carriage stopped, and Lenin signaled to the pirates to come carry Sky. The larger one slung her over his shoulders like she was a bag of flour. Jim was lead out at pistol point again. They were at the space docking in town. They boarded a space skipper and quickly made their way to Montressor Spaceport. It took nearly three hours before they landed, much faster than the ferry that had brought Sky to Montressor, and were hurried along back streets to their destination. Sky, once again being carried like a sack of flour, kept one eye slightly open as Lenin lead them into a warehouse.

"Sire, we have returned." Lenin said as they entered. A well built man came down into the entrance.

"Good work, Lenin." He said as he scanned the group. His eyes glittered with greed as they took in Sky, then lingered on Jim, the man asked, "And who is this?"

"This is…" Lenin tried.

"My name is James Hawkins, Space Cadet." Jim interrupted, staring the man in the eye. Now that the man was in the light, Jim could make out the four jagged scars that were slashed across his face.

"James? My father's name was James. Left me and my mum when I was ten." The man said, his eyes boring into Jim's. Blue matching blue. Sky decided now would be a good time to wake up. She shook her head and lifted it.

"Aw, I see you're awake." The man said, attention directed at her. The pirate holding Sky set her down so ruffly that she nearly fell over.

"Now, now Pew. We don't want our guide injured just yet." The man said, catching Sky's elbow to steady her. Sky shrugged out of his grip and stepped a bit closer to Jim.

"Aye Captain." Pew said, saluting the man.

"Guide?" Jim thought to himself.

"Now, Mr Hawkins, I suppose you have quite a few questions. All of which will be answered on our voyage, for now I hope you'll be comfortable in your room." The Captain said with a gentlemanly facade, "and dear Ms Sky, I'm sure you've been missing this." He held up a small sphere, not unlike the map to Treasure Planet though it was smaller in comparison, about as large as a large marble. Sky stepped forward, wanting no more than to take it back. Pew held her back though. The Captain smirked at her.

"Pew, Blackdog, escort these two to their rooms, and make sure their comfortable." The Captain ordered.

"You can't do this!" Jim called over his shoulder as he and Sky were pushed out of the room and into a hallway.

"A little late for that boy." Blackdog laughed at him. Pew lead Sky in a different direction than Jim. She panicked a bit and tried to duck around Pew to catch up with him. Pew had been expecting this so he grabbed her hair and lead her that way.

"Not gettin' away from me this time." He growled as he gave her a particularly hard shove. They entered a nearly empty room and Pew shoved Sky onto a chair, using some ropes that were already attached to the chair to bind her firmly. He even went so far as to stuff an old cloth in her mouth and tying it tightly around her head to keep her from screaming, not that she had made any noise during the process.

"Sleep tight now. We'll be leavin in the mornin'." He laughed as he locked the door behind him.

Jim was in the opposite side of the warehouse, in a similar situation as Sky. Although, he was bound to a support beam, a length of rope securing his bound wrists to the pole, giving him enough room to lie down if he wanted, another coil of rope secured his arms to his sides, and a foul tasting rag was stuffed in his mouth.

"Don't see why the captain wants ya, seein' as we already got that little friend of yers. Maybe he jus' wants a new cabin boy, or maybe he jus don't want any witnesses." Blackdog laughed. He tromped out of the room, ignoring Jim's muffled curses. Jim huffed, looking around the room for a way out. He released his fists and dropped the rope that was around his wrists, Blackdog hadn't even bothered to check those knots, apparently he was over confident in his knot tying abilities. It was only a matter of time before Jim was completely free, he even silently thanked his survival instructor. He tried the door but it was locked and he had no tools to remove the pins from the hinges. A shuddering sound came from inside the wall. Morph popped out from a small air vent.

"Morph, where's Sky?" Jim asked the little blob. Morph morphed into Sky, tied to a chair, trying to work herself free.

"Can you take me to her?" Jim asked. Morph saluted him with an "aye aye captain." After Morph helped Jim pick the lock he lead him carefully down the halls. Morph stopped suddenly just before the corner where he said Sky's room was. Peering around the corner Jim saw what had caused the blob to stop. The captain was there, just entering Sky's room.

"Darn it, how are we gonna get in there?" Jim muttered to himself. Morph drew his attention to a vent, just large enough for Jim to squeeze into.

"Good boy Morph." Jim whispered as they entered the space. They stopped at an opening right above Sky. What they heard next astounded Jim.

Sky started as the door opened, she'd been struggling to free herself but hadn't made much progress. Now she wished she hadn't sent Morph to find Jim before she had him cut the ropes a bit. She glared at the captain as he entered, he smiled and bowed to her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"My apologies for the rough treatment, but if you had come willingly with my first offer then we wouldn't be in this situation." The captain said, gently removing the cloth from her mouth. Sky worked her sore jaw. She glared at the captain for a moment before turning her head away from him in angered disgust.

"Look at me girl," the captain said as he roughly grabbed her jaw and forced her to meet his cold blue eyes, "it was your fault, drawing other's into our game. Now I want you to open this *%^*#%! thing and show me where your planet is, or I will have that boy you brought along killed in a very slow and painful manner and make… you.… watch." He emphasized the last words by digging in his fingernails along her jaw. The captain's gaze was so fierce and cold that it felt as though Sky's insides were freezing. She couldn't let this brute find her home world, but she could never live with herself if anything happened to Jim, he and his mother had done so much for her, she just couldn't... As though sensing her thoughts, the captain released her jaw.

"So what will it be?" He asked, placing the sphere on Sky's lap. Sky stared at it, the only way to find her home. The only way to get home, the only thing keeping Jim alive. Sky sadly nodded her head, admitting defeat.

"Good girl. We leave tomorrow morning, you'll be navigating the voyage, or your friend dies." The captain said, taking the sphere and locking the door as he left. Sky bowed her head and cried silently, wishing she had never left home. A clang from above caused Sky to look up. The vent in the ceiling hung open. Jim came through the opening, landing with a light thud behind her. She had to crane her head back to see him, as he untied her.

"Jim," she whispered, but he shushed her, just in case the captain suddenly decided to come back. Once Sky was free Jim boosted her up into the vent. She in turn helped pull him up. They pulled the vent closed and secured it, in hopes that it may confuse their captures as to how they escaped.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Jim whispered once they had reached the hall. Sky tugged at his sleeve and pointed down the hall to where the captain's boot just disappeared.

"We don't have time to get that map, wait… Sky." Jim whispered. If Sky heard him then she ignored him, sneaking after the captain, Morph following close behind her. "Great," Jim muttered to himself, following after them.

Sky slipped quietly down the hall, just far enough to see where the captain went. He walked into a room and closed the door. Sky hesitantly approached the door, listening intently for what was happening on the other side of it. Morph caught up to her as she listened, burbling as he sat on her shoulder. A loud snore resounded from inside the room. Morph didn't even need to be told what to do, he simply flew into the keyhole and picked the lock.

Jim had caught up to them by now, all his thoughts and instincts telling him to grab Sky and run but she had already entered the room. He watched partially in the doorway, ready to warm Sky if a pirate was on their way or to leap to her aid should she wake the captain.

Sky forced herself to breath calmly, any wrong move could wake the captain. She looked him over and spotted the map. He had it clutched tightly in his hands. Pulling a coal out of a container by a fire place that was about the same size and shape as the map. She gently slid it under his hand, knocking the map out from his grip quickly. The captain gave a snort, grumbled something but stayed asleep. Sky silently thanked the boy she'd met on Strixx. If she ever met that street urchin again, she'd buy him as much candy as he and his friends could stand for teaching her that trick. Turning to face Jim in the door she triumphantly held up the map as she hurried over to him. As they left the captain's room behind they heard a person run down the hall from the opposite direction as them shouting, "Captain! Captain, the boy has escaped!"

"What the devil? The maps gone too! Find them! Find them now!" The captain's voice bellowed behind them.

"Time to go." Jim said, grabbing Sky's hand and pulling her along behind him. Thundering steps were heard coming from behind and in front of them as they ran. Jim quickly pulled Sky around corner after corner, once again thankful to his survival instructor for having them run kidnapping scenarios during his first year.

"There should be a window around this next turn." He called to Sky, glancing behind him to see her give an out of breathless nod. Looking past her he saw a few pirates on their tail. Sky looked back and suddenly picked up a bit of speed. They turned the next corner and sure enough there was a window. The only problem was it was ten feet up and blocked by a rather rotund pirate, not unlike the fellow who had been left to guard Dr Doppler and Captain Amelia back on Treasure Planet.

"Stop righ' ther'" the pirate slurred, obviously more than a bit tipsy. Jim quickly released Sky before kicking the laser pistol out of the brute's hands. He caught it as it fell and aimed it at the pirate. Using the pirate's confusion to his advantage Jim shoved him into a closet and broke off the handle. While Jim had been doing this, Sky had stacked empty crates beneath the window. The first crate was about three feet by three feet and the next one was three feet by two. Leaving just a bit of space to jump up. Sky was already up, trying to push the window open. Jim turned to look as the other pirates had finally caught up with them. Jim used the butt of the pistol to break the glass and force the window open. Leaning out they spotted a carriage going by just beneath them.

"GET THEM!" The captain shouted. Sky looked back briefly at the host of angry pirates below them.

"Ready, set, go." She whispered and shoved Jim out the window before jumping after him. They landed safely on the top of the carriage.

"Drive!" Shouted Jim. The driver didn't need anymore prompting, snapping the reins to get the creature moving. He raced them to the nearest robot cop station, screaming bandits all the way. Jim was about to explain to the driver that they were not bandits but then both Sky and he were facing down gun barrels. For the second time that day.

"You are under arrest, step down from the carriage and place your hands on your head." A robot cop directed. Sky looked at Jim, asking with her eyes what they should do. He got down off the carriage, offering her a hand down before placing his hands on his head. Sky followed his lead. They were about to be handcuffed when the carriage door opened and a familiar face peeked out.

"For goodness sakes, Jim! And Sky! What on the wide moons of the blue planets are you doing here? That is quite unnecessary officers. I know these two and can vouch that they are not bandits." Dr Doppler said all this and much more as Jim and Sky were released and swept to Dr Doppler's room at a local inn.

"So, let me get this straight. You were kidnapped by pirates who were the ones who kidnapped Sky in the first place in order to force her to guide them to some planet?" Delbert asked. Sky answered with one firm nod.

"Woof, Jim I know you get in some pickles but this one takes the cake." Delbert said, placing his hands over his eyes.

"I know. Hey, where's Amelia and the kids?" Jim asked, just now realizing that he hadn't seen any of them.

"Amelia took them home, I had to stay here to deal with some business." Delbert answered then asked Sky, "what are we going to do about those pirates? Why are they trying to get to your planet in the first place?" Sky figured it was time to let them know, at least part of the truth. She picked up her bag, which she had miraculously been able to hang on to during their whole ordeal, and pulled out the two books Delbert had given Jim. She flipped to the part about Morgan taking control of the planet.

"Captain Morgan didn't kill all of the Aurumians, just those who tried to fight back. Most he enslaved, forcing them to build a portal so that he could transverse the galaxy with ease. He even forced them to turn the core of their planet into a treasure trove, devising many traps for those who would dare steal from him. Once that was done he opened the portal and forced the Aurumnians through to their deaths." Sky said, her voice husky from disuse but growing stronger as she spoke.

"What has this got to do with you?" Jim asked.

"My home, Lovana, is where the Aurumnians were unknowingly sent to. They mixed with the locals and became Lovanians. Because of all that had happened the Lovanians decided that none would be allowed off planet. Except on urgent supply runs. I snuck aboard one of the ships and got separated from it when they docked. The Captain found me and I was stupid enough to mention the Aurumnians. Apparently he knew the legend and wants to claim whatever treasures we have as his. He tried to force me to tell him how to get there but I got away. I managed to hide from his goons for a few months before they found me on Strixx. They brought me here to the Montressor spaceport and I got away again..." Sky explained.

"And that's how you came to be on Montressor." Delbert added.

"I thought maybe I'd be safe here but now he's caught up with me again." Sky said sadly, she clenched her fists against her pants, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do anymore." Jim gently placed a hand on her shoulder while Delbert patted her knee comfortingly.

"Well, I do believe we need to get you home." Delbert said. Sky looked up at Drlbert, hope glinting briefly in her eyes.

"But what if The Captain follows me?" Sky asked.

"It's possible he could follow you, unless there are four ships with the same name but heading out of port on the same day." Delbert smirked.

"You have four ships with the same name?" Jim asked.

"A rather bizarre gift from Amelia's parents on our wedding day." Delbert explained. Sky was so overwhelmed with gratitude that she hugged Delbert.

"Oh my," Delbert said in surprise before gently returning the hug.

"What if he figures it out?" Sky asked once she had released Delbert from the hug.

"Then I'll be there to protect you." Jim said.

"No Jim, you and your family have already done so much for me…" Sky started before Jim interrupted.

"And we'll keep helping you until you're safe back home." Jim said.

"Thank you, thank you both." Sky said, hope building in her. Maybe she could make it home, after nearly a year. Home, she couldn't wait.


End file.
